Sauron
'Sauron ' is a character who appears in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. He is playable in his Annatar variant and as a smaller version of his armoured form. He also made an appearance in LEGO Dimensions voiced by Steven Blum. Sauron appears in The LEGO Batman Movie voiced by Jemaine Clement. Background ''The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit Before his appearance in the books and films, Sauron was once a lieutenant to a greater Dark Lord, Melkor, renamed Morgoth, who was ultimately destroyed in the First Age and ending his rule in the North. Sauron, however, hid in the shadows unseen and discovered Mordor, to which he took advantage of its natural surroundings and chose it as his realm. He began to summon an army of Orcs through gruesome breeding and made alliances with the Easterlings, the Variags, the Corsairs of Umbar and the Haradrim. During the Second Age, Sauron was seen as a threat, for he wanted to conquer all of Middle Earth so he could rule all life in it. So he forged the One Ring, using it to corrupt the other ring bearers, despite the Elves had hidden their rings and the Dwarves' rings were destroyed. The only people he managed to corrupt were the nine kings of men who wore rings, and they became the Ringwraiths. Because his previous plan failed, he gathered his dark forces and slowly began to conquer Middle-earth. But a Last Alliance of Elves and Men lead by Isildur, Elendil and Elrond attacked on the slopes of Mordor and slowly began to win the battle. But Sauron saw its victory and knew he had no choice but to fight them himself. He came out from the Dark Tower and killed many of the soldiers in the battle. He then attacked Elendil, killing him. His son, Isildur, picked up his father's broken sword, Narsil, and cuts off Sauron's finger with the One Ring on it. Sauron explodes and he loses his physical form. Isildur took the Ring, and Elrond told him to destroy it, but he refused. Later he was killed by Sauron's Orcs, to which he lost the ring in the Anduin river for 2,461 years. The ring is later found by Deagol while fishing. Smeagol was with him and, since it was his birthday, he demanded the ring. When Deagol refused, Smeagol strangled him to death. The ring corrupted Smeagol, and he became Gollum, named after the horible swallowing noise he made with his throat. In The Hobbit, he becomes the sorcerer, the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, and resummons the Ringwraiths, but the White Council and the Elves drove him out. During the Lord of the Rings (near the late Third Age), he returns to Mordor, where he declares himself alive and rebuilds his massive army. He adopts the Eye of Sauron, a lidless and enflamed pupil, as his official insignia, which terrifies the people of Middle-earth. However, Bilbo Baggins's nephew, Frodo, gets the ring and takes it into Mount Doom, to which he throws in after a struggle with Gollum, thus destroying Sauron forever. ''LEGO Dimensions Sauron was sent by Lord Vortech to take over the city of Metropolis alongside Two-Face, retrieving the Locate Keystone and morphing Metropolis into a Mordor-like state, complete with his army of orcs and the Tower of Barad-dur. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf arrived on the scene not soon after, taking down Sauron's dark army and Two-Face as they approached the Tower. They eventually reached Sauron himself, who had the keystone perched on his throne. After the dark lord monologued, Gandalf noted how it seemed Sauron now served another, to which Sauron vehemently denied. Angered by their interference, Sauron used the power of the keystone to summon a Dalek ship, with several Daleks emerging from within and causing objects from other realities like Gandalf's fireworks cart and Batman's bat-signal to arrive from various portals. Eventually, the trio defeated Sauron, as his power was not as absolute as it was in Middle-earth, causing Barad-dur and the rest of his creations to collapse and for Sauron himself to suddenly compress into a cube before being sent back to Vortech's lair. The LEGO Batman Movie During the film after The Joker having been emotionally hurt by Batman's insistence that he was not his archenemy, he is seen depressedly watching a news report of Superman who had recently banished General Zod to the Phantom Zone which contains some of the most evil villains in pop culture, chief among them was the Eye of Sauron, King Kong, Lord Voldemort, the Wicked Witch of the West and her Flying Monkeys, the Daleks, the Kraken, Agent Smith, Lord Vampyre, The Mummy, The Swamp Creature, The Great White Shark from ''Jaws, the Skeletons from Jason and the Argonauts, and the Tyrannosaurus rex and Velociraptors from Jurassic Park. It is here when Joker concocts his greatest plan to free the villains from the Phantom Zone and conquer Gotham. When Joker is sent to the Phantom Zone, he is greeted by the various villains. The Eye of Sauron is the first to greet him by commenting he is the new guy, all the other villains first impression is to kill him but Joker quickly states that he plans to set them all free if they help him to destroy Batman and rule Gotham City. The Eye of Sauron along with all the others accepts the offer and asks if the Joker wants the rivers of Gotham city to run red with his blood but Joker says he doesn't want to got that far and the Eye of Sauron quickly suggest lava instead to which Joker gleefully agrees. The Eye of Sauron is one of the first to be released by Harley Quinn and the first thing he does is flood Gotham with lava, during the invasion Joker asks the Eye of Sauron where the Batcave is and Eye of Sauron discovers it to be beneath Wayne Manor, but Joker fails to see that Bruce Wayne and Batman are one and the same. Regardless the villains attack the Batcave and the Eye of Sauron acts as the surveillance for the villains he soon spots Batman and the bat family in Arkham Asylum and orders the minions to capture them. The heroes decide that they cannot get to Wayne manor to stop the Joker with the Eye of Sauron watching them and so the heroes make a plan to take Eye of Sauron out, using master build they create the Batwing and manage to get the attention of the Kraken who fires an energy blast at the Batwing but he misses and hits the Eye of Sauron instead, making him the only villain to die in the film. The other villains are horrified by this and the Joker cries out "SAURON!!!!" in anguish as he mourns his dead friend, while the Kraken who is equally shocked by what he did, quietly slips away stating "nothing to see here." Notes * In the cutscenes and as a boss in the first level, Sauron does not seem to be a minifigure; rather, he appears to be made out of a combination of Knights' Kingdom II and Hero Factory elements, although there is a minifigure version that is an unlockable character. * Sauron is unlocked in the Bonus Level of the LEGO Lord of the Rings video game, along with the Mouth of Sauron. It might be worth noting that Sauron as a minifigure (armoured) can smash Morgul LEGO so anyone could use him to destroy Big Sauron's mace in the Prologue level or destroy the Morgul LEGO surrounding Mordor in the bonus level. Sauron (armoured minifigure) also has super strength, so he can pull and move objects with orange handles. * 70922 The Joker Manor includes a large tower with an eye based on Sauron. However, due to licensing rights, advertising calls it the Big Eye. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game variants Appearances * 79005 The Wizard Battle * 10237 The Tower of Orthanc * 79014 Dol Guldur Battle * 70922 The Joker Manor Video Game Appearances * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * LEGO Dimensions Movie Appearancees * The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery Eye.PNG|The Eye of Sauron imagefgfffvfvf.jpg|Sauron before exploding Head of Sauron.png|Sauron's helmet Sauron1.png|Sauron as a minifigure Annat.png|Second Age The eye of sauron.png|Sauron viewing through the Palantír Sauron_nxg.png|Token Sauronofthesecondage_nxg.png|Sauron of the First Age Sauron 1.png|Sauron in his Boss form Sauron .png|In LEGO Dimensions TLBM Sauron.png|In The LEGO Batman Movie See also * Necromancer of Dol Guldur Sources * Eurobricks Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:The Hobbit minifigures Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies minifigures